Duncan and Victor
Plot Victor is very proud of his Steamworks. It helps the steam engines on their way. “Thank you for the new bufferbeam, Victor!” called Scruff, “This’ll be great for scrunching up garbage at the dump!” But it isn’t just standard gauge engines who go to the Steamworks; narrow gauge engines go there too. One morning, Peter Sam arrived at the Steamworks with Duncan in tow. “Victor? Kevin? We’ve got an engine here!” cried Peter Sam. “Oh, stop being stupid Peter Sam! I could’ve gotten here myself anyway. All I’ve got is a cracked whistle, bent funnel, and-” “Exactly. It wouldn’t be safe for you to come all the way up here when you’re in such bad shape Duncan.” huffed Peter Sam, “It’s for your own safety.” “Who cares about safety?” asked Duncan huffily. “I get that… Your accident at the Blue Mountain Quarry proves it.” Duncan grunted as Kevin raced up. "Oh, hello! Let me get these toolboxes and you can be put on the hoist." Kevin backed away, and drove off to find Victor, was in the back of the Steamworks. "Victor! Victor!" Kevin cried. Victor grunted as he shunted a truck of pipes out of the way. "What is it now?" Victor sighed. "Duncan's here...again." "Oh, bubbling boilers, again? How many times is that engine going to crash?" Kevin squirmed; Victor was apparently in a bad mood. "I'm not sure boss. You want to get Duncan on the hoist so the men can take a look at him?" "Fine, fine..." Kevin backed away. "Alright Peter Sam! Bring him over here!" he said. Peter Sam chuffed over with Duncan. Duncan grumbled to himself as he was started to be lifted up the hoist. "A little higher." said Victor. Duncan rolled his eyes. "How long do I have to stay here?" "Not long, not long at all my friend." said Victor, "Considering your damage." (montage of Duncan being fixed) And Victor was right; it didn't take as long as expected. After just a few weeks, Duncan was all fixed. Victor puffed up in front of Duncan. "Alright Duncan, as a test run, puff to me and then we'll see if you're ready to leave." Duncan snorted. "Alright fine." He moved forward, and nothing went wrong until... "Wait, why can't I stop?!" "Duncan, what are you talking about?" asked Victor, annoyed. "I think my brakes are still malfunctioning!" cried out Duncan. The driver tried to brake, but once again, Duncan couldn't stop. He cried out in horror as he smashed into Victor, who was so surprised that he didn't have time to react. A few meters away was a turntable. "Boss, look out!" shouted Kevin, but it was too late; Victor fell right in it. "Bust my buffers!" cried Victor. Kevin rushed over. "Oh dear, I'm sorry boss. Did I do something wrong?" Victor sighed sadly. "No Kevin..." "Um.. should I get Rocky?" asked Kevin. "Yes Kevin, please." So a workman telephoned for Rocky, and soon, Molly arrived with Rocky. "I'll put you back on the rails in no time at all Victor, but there's one tiny problem." said Rocky. Victor sighed, "I know already; now I ''have to be repaired in my own Steamworks, and I have to find a replacement." Rocky was grim. "Yes, I'm afraid." Just then Peter Sam puffed up with the Works Train. "May I make a suggestion?" he asked. "Sure; we need all the ideas we can get anyway." said Rocky as he was lifting Victor onto the track. "Well, how about Duncan take Victor's place?" Duncan was alarmed. "Wait, what?!" Peter Sam looked at Duncan cheekily. "Well of course! After that accident you need to rest a while. Relax a bit. Maybe the new scenery will do you good." "I've been in this building longer than I need to!" huffed Duncan, but the manager thought it was a good idea. "I'll ask the Thin Controller, just in case." The manager phoned him and the Thin Controller thought it was a good idea too, and so it was settled. Duncan shunted Victor onto a siding. "Ok, you fusspot. Here you go. Workmen, do... whatever is you do." and Duncan chuffed away. "Ugh... This is a terrible idea." worried Victor, "Kevin, please do keep him in check." "I'll try my best boss, but you know how Duncan is." Victor frowned. "I know..." Later, Duncan was sleeping on a siding in the Steamworks when his driver woke him up. "Duncan, the workmen need new buffers for Victor. We have to get that flatbed at the back of the works." Duncan scowled. "Alright, alright, I'm going! Stop being pushy! Stop being pushy!" he grumbled as he backed onto the flatbed. But Duncan banged the flatbed too hard, and it smashed into some buffers. "Oh, great." grumbled a workman. "Duncan, what happened?" called Kevin as he rushed over, "I thought I heard something." "Nothing, Kevin," snorted Duncan, "Go back to... fixing things." "Alright...sir." and Kevin drove away to Victor. The workmen weren't pleased at all. "Bother Duncan. We can handle things ourselves." said an elder man. "Well, to be fair, we need Duncan to haul trucks. Obviously we can't do it." said a younger man. "That's not an excuse for Duncan to be wild!" huffed a woman. The others murmured in agreement. For the next few days, Duncan was nothing but a nuisance. "Why do I have to pull that?" "Ugh, my wobbly wheel!" "Stupid trucks." "I hate sitting here in the rain at night!" The workmen grew more and more angry, as Victor became more and more worried for the sake of the Steamworks, "Duncan, please. Try and be careful." said Kevin. Duncan scowled as he puffed away with some empty trucks to be filled with toolboxes. "I hate this job..." he fumed and he blew his whistle loudly. "Calm down Duncan. It'll only be a few more hours until Victor is fixed." said his driver. "Let's hope so, because-" But Duncan was so busy grumbling that he didn't realize that the trucks were heading straight for the back wall! The trucks smashed through the brick and tumbled out into a field behind the workshop. Duncan stopped just before he hit the brick. "Ouch!" cried Duncan. His crew weren't badly hurt, but everybody was very cross with Duncan. "Duncan, you had one job!" cried Victor as he the last thing was being mended. Duncan felt very silly. "Ouch... my footplate..." "Serves you right." huffed Kevin as a workman telephoned for a narrow gauge engine to come with cranes to clear up the mess. A while later, Victor was back in steam as Mighty Mac arrived with the narrow gauge Breakdown Train. "Duncan, this is getting depressing." grumbled Mighty as the cranes started to clear the mess. Duncan didn't respond as he was lifted onto the tracks to be repaired again. "Well Duncan, isn't this irony?" chuckled Victor as he puffed up to him. Duncan was too cross to reply. Mac chuckled, "I don't think he'll talk much Victor." Victor laughed. "That's fine Mac. Come on Kevin, let's set to work." Kevin was pleased to have his boss back. "Yes sir!" and the two companions began doing their duties once again as Duncan grumbled, more than ever. Characters * Scruff * Victor * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rocky * Kevin * Molly ''(does not speak) * The Thin Controller (mentioned) Category:Sodor Adventures